A wide variety of removable storage media exists for use with voice recorders, digital video camcorders, digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular phones, video games, digital televisions, photo printers, and the like. The storage media allows users to capture and store data on such devices, and easily transport the data between these various devices and a computer.
One of the most popular types of removable storage devices is the flash memory card, which is compact, easy to use, and has no moving parts. A flash memory card includes an internal, high-speed solid-state memory capable of persistently storing data even without application of power.
A wide variety of flash memory cards have been recently introduced that have different capacities, access speeds, formats, and interfaces. Example of flash memory cards include CompactFlash™ first introduced by SanDisk™ Corporation, the Memory Stick™ (MS) developed by Sony Corporation, Smart Media™ memory cards, Secure Digital (SD) memory cards, and MultiMedia Cards (MMCs) jointly developed by SanDisk Corporation and Siemens AG/Infineon Technologies AG.
Each of the various types of flash memory devices has unique electrical and mechanical interfaces. Type I CompactFlash memory cards, for example, measure approximately 36 mm×43 mm×3.3 mm. Memory Sticks developed by Sony Corporation have sizes of approximately 21.5 mm×50 mm×2.8 mm and have either four (4) conductive pins or ten (10) conductive pins. Smart Media measures approximately 45.0 mm×37.0 mm×0.76 mm and has 22 conductive pins. SecureDigital flash cards measure 32 mm×24 mm×2.1 mm. MultiMedia Cards measure 32.0 mm×24.0 mm×1.40 mm.
Except for Type II CompactFlash memory cards that conform to the specifications for the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) interface, each type of flash memory device generally requires a specialized adapter or reader for use with a computing device. An adapter includes a specialized interface that conforms to the supported type of flash memory card, and converts the signals received from the card to a standard interface readable by a computer. An adapter may, for example, convert the signals to the PCMCIA interface, the Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface, the Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) interface, or a conventional serial or parallel interface. Most conventional adapters support a single type of flash memory cards, causing a user to carry and interchange adapters when using different types of memory cards.